The present disclosure relates generally to faucets. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to faucets having a handle that rotates about an angled interface to adjust a water parameter.
Conventional faucets have traditionally included handles or levers to transfer mechanical motion to a mixing valve or to on/off valves for controlling water activation, flow rate, and/or temperature. Such mechanical coupling has limited the types of motion available for such faucet handles or levers.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a faucet body having a liquid pathway therein. A selector attachment base includes a longitudinal base axis and defines a selector movement plane. A selector is coupled to the selector attachment base, the selector having a longitudinal selector axis and supported for movement between a plurality of configurations to control a parameter of liquid through the liquid pathway of the faucet body. Movement of the selector between the plurality of configurations is achieved via rotation about a rotational axis that is perpendicular to the selector movement plane. The longitudinal selector axis is oriented at a first angle relative to the rotational axis, and the longitudinal selector axis is oriented at a second angle relative to the longitudinal base axis. The first angle is substantially constant and the second angle varies as the selector moves between the plurality of configurations.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a spout assembly having a hub defining a vertical axis, a liquid pathway extending within the hub, and a handle attachment base extending perpendicular to the hub and defining a horizontal axis, the handle attachment base including an end having a first mounting surface. The faucet assembly further includes a temperature control handle operably coupled to the handle attachment base for rotation from a first position defining a first temperature setting and a second position defining a second temperature setting, the temperature control handle including an end having a second mounting surface. The first mounting surface and the second mounting surface define a handle movement plane angularly oriented intermediate the vertical axis of the hub of the spout assembly and the horizontal axis of the handle attachment base of the spout assembly.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly is provided including a spout assembly including a handle attachment portion having a longitudinal axis, the spout assembly having handle coupled to the handle attachment portion, the handle having a longitudinal axis, the handle having a first position in which the longitudinal axis of the handle attachment portion is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the handle, the handle having a second position in which the longitudinal axis of the handle attachment portion is co-linear with the longitudinal axis of the handle.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a handle attachment base having a longitudinal base axis, and a handle coupled to the handle attachment base. The handle has a longitudinal handle axis and is supported for rotation about a rotational axis. The rotational axis is angularly offset from the longitudinal base axis and the longitudinal handle axis, such the angular position of the longitudinal handle axis relative to the longitudinal base axis varies as the handle is rotated about the rotational axis.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the disclosure.